


[PODFIC] and stand there at the edge of my affection (coloredink)

by jammytoast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John take a while to catch on, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock is logical, a love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've written love letters," Sherlock asserted. (Told in podfic form).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] and stand there at the edge of my affection (coloredink)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Not sure if they're cool with this yet but if someone likes it enough to let them know, we'll see.  
> I'll be sure to take it down if they don't. Anyway, sorry for all the mistakes, my unclear tone, and lack of expression occasionally.  
> Enjoy possibly? Request more? Ta!

**Mediafire** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8lgu9s370r7j6qs/and+you+stand+there.mp3)

Let me know if you are having trouble with the link and/or need another format.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
